


Helios' Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helios doesn't look forward to his birthdays anymore, but maybe a little mouse will bring some excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helios' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this a long time ago (before I even conceived Europa), but just now I had the confidence to put it together. 
> 
> Plus I needed more Deimos appreciation in my life.

"Isn't today your birthday, Helios?" Selene asked on their way to breakfast. 

"Yeah, it is." Helios admitted, a little surprised himself. He'd actually forgotten that today was his birthday. It had been a long time since he counted down the days until his special day. Selene probably only knew because they'd mentioned it in conversation.

"Oh, happy birthday, then!" Selene congratulated him happily. 

"Thanks." Helios replied, trying to sound excited. 

Selene saw through his front. "You don't sound too happy," he noted with concern. 

Helios sighed. "It's just that, after my sister left, birthdays weren't much fun." They were cold and lonely; just another night alone in an empty room.

Selene gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Helios." 

He tried to laugh it off. "Don't worry about it! I just don't want a big fiasco." 

Selene smiled at him sadly. "Okay." 

\--

"Guys, it's Helios' birthday!" Athos yelled loud enough for the whole room to hear. A group training session had just ended, so all the fighters were there to hear the announcement. A few gave a mild congratulations.

"Let's get shitfaced later!" Athos yelled again. This time, the herd of fighters hollered. 

Helios felt a few thumps on his back. He stood there, shocked at this turn of events. 

"How did you know?" he asked Athos. 

"I heard Selene say so in the hallway," Athos said matter of factly. 

"Were you listening in on us?" Helios eyed him with suspicion. 

Athos recoiled back. "You don't own the hallway, and it's not like you were whispering. I just wanted to do something nice for you, man." Athos looked offended.

That was Athos, being friendly and nice in the biggest way possible. Helios liked Athos, but right now he could strangle him. He smiled.

"Sorry about that. Thanks, Athos." Helios left before he could respond. 

\--

"I heard Athos put together a rager for you," Selene mentioned over dinner. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Helios slumped over his tray. The slop the Alliance called "dinner" was looking particularly unappealing today. "I'm not gonna go, that's for sure."

"I heard some of the navigators were even going to show up. I doubt anyone is going to mention that it's your birthday," Selene offered. "I think it's more of an opportunity to drink than anything."

Helios looked at Selene. "Are you going?" 

Selene shifted in his seat. "It sounds fun." 

Helios shook his head. "You don't have to apologize. I'm just not in the mood tonight." Helios stood up and took his tray. "I'll see you later." 

"See ya." Selene gave a wave. 

Helios decided that he would go to his room. After putting his food and tray away, he took to the halls. They were empty. 

After passing a few corridors, Helios heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, and was surprised to see Deimos a few feet away. 

"Um...Hi?" he tried. Things weren't bad between him and Deimos, but after their encounter after the Angler incident, Deimos hadn't been much friendlier than he was before, meaning that they were practically strangers. 

Deimos stared up at him with light gray eyes. He held out his hand and flipped a small knife out of his sleeve. Helios almost jumped back before he realised that Deimos wasn't using it to threaten him, but holding it out to him. Helios looked down at the knife, then to Deimos. He held a tentative hand out. When Deimos nodded, he gingerly took it. 

Helios gasped when he saw how beautiful the knife was. The sheath was slightly smaller than a lighter, and the blade was simple, ending at point. What was eye-catching was the design of the sheath. Decorated over a cream-colored base were ornately painted roses and vines done in pale pinks and deep greens. Helios wasn't well versed in art, but he could tell that they had a watercolor texture. 

Helios looked back at Deimos. "Why are showing me this?"

Deimos looked down and away. "...I heard it was your birthday," he whispered. 

Helios' eyes widened. "It's for me?" 

Deimos nodded, still looking away. 

The knife alone was a lovely gift, but what touched Helios the most was how personal it felt. The knife was something that Deimos probably loved, and it reminded Helios of him so much. It was weapon that could be used to kill, but at the same time, it was a thing of beauty. 

Helios smiled and sheathed the knife. He turned over and admired all its sides. "It's almost as pretty as you are."

It was Deimos' turn to be shocked. He gave Helios a wide eyed stare, like he couldn't believe what he just heard. He rolled his eyes and turned to leave. 

"Hey, wait!" Helios called after him. Deimos turned back around.

"There's a get together down in the training room later. You should stop by," Helios invited him. 

Deimos considered for a moment, then left without a word. Helios smiled after him. He hadn't said no.

\--

"Way to turn up fashionably late!" Athos smacked him on the back and handed him a cup of mystery alcohol. They must have swiped some cups from the mess hall. "You were acting kind of weird earlier," Athos noted. 

Helios shrugged. "Midlife crisis." Athos laughed at his joke. Helios felt bad about being so hard on him earlier. Athos really was a good friend. 

Helios enjoyed himself. Selene had been right when he said that everyone was just there to get drunk. Only a few people gave him a drunken "happy birthday." He even appreciated some of the attention, but it got weird when Cain gave him a sloppy hug. 

Helios was elated when he caught Deimos' eye. He motioned for him to come over, but Deimos slipped into a storage closet with a coy smile. 

Helios' mouth dropped. He shoved his cup into someone else's hand and speed walked to the closet, not bothering to be conspicuous.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are gonna get spicy next chapter. :p


End file.
